Sick
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: Being such great friends they are, Misty and Leaf sacrifice their Saturday to take care of two sick friends, Ash and Gary. Both girls are to take care of them respectively. How is this going to go? Poke and Oldrival! For Cerulean Leader. Rated T just in case.


**Sorry for the super late one shot, Cerulean Leader! I've been really stressed out by school so I haven't really had time to type it up. But here it is! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing Remember the Past. I hope you'll continue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**~(:**

**Sick**

It was finally Saturday, the day where teens hang out instead of staying at home and do homework all day. But two unfortunate souls didn't have that privilege that day.

"No fair, Misty," a brunette complained. "Why the hell should I have to take care of Gary? Why can't you do it and I take care of Ash?"

Misty, a teen with fiery orange hair sighed. "Because Leaf," she started, "you know him better than I do. You two are childhood best friends so you know what he likes and all that. Plus, I heard from Professor Oak that you used to help take care of Gary when you were younger."

"That was when we were younger and when Gary was less obnoxious," she retorted.

Misty rolled her sea green eyes. "Come on, Leaf. The professor is busy today and you know your way around his house more than I do. If I had to take care of Gary, it would take me at least half an hour to even find the kitchen to get him food." She paused to see if her brunette friend had anything to say. When she didn't say anything, she continued, "Besides, I know my way around Ash's house so it'll be easier for me."

Upon hearing this, the brunette raised an eyebrow with a smug look on her face. "Oh, so you know your way around eh? How long have you been to his house exactly?" she interrogated.

Misty, regretting what she said earlier, blushed beat red. "W-well, you see, shut up," she ordered when Leaf started to laugh. "It's not funny."

The brunette wiped a tear from her eyes and straightened herself out. She then patted Misty on the back. "Alright, I'll go and take care of Gary. Don't have too much fun, okay?" She gave her friend a wink and was soon off to her childhood friends' house.

"SHUT UP, LEAF!"

All she got in return was a laugh.

~(:

Leaf knocked on the front door and waited a few seconds. When no one answered it, she went to one of the flower pots and lifted it up for the house key to unlock the door. Since Leaf was a childhood friend, she basically knows where everything is since she often visited the place when she was kid. Once she opened the door, she placed the key back to its original spot and entered the house, locking the door. It'd be bad if someone broke in.

Since no one was in the living room, Leaf suspected her best friend to be in his room. Her guess was proven correct when she arrived there and he was laying there sick.

"Hey, you awake?" she asked when she entered.

Unknown by her, his spirits lifted in joy when he heard her voice. He then turned to her to let her know that he was awake. "What are you doing here, Leaf?"

"Misty told me that you and Ash were sick so she told me to come here and take care of you since your grandfather's busy and because she wants to take care of Ash." Leaf approached him and felt his forehead. "Did you take your temperature yet?" He nodded. "What was it?"

"A bit over a hundred degrees, why?"

She pushed his auburn spikes back and felt his head again. "It doesn't seem like it's high. Here, take your temperature again," she commanded, handing him the thermometer. "I'll go get you something to eat."

"I want chicken soup, Leafy," he requested weakly.

She rolled her forest green eyes. "Anything else, Master?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I want some orange juice too. It can't be store bought though; it has to be hand-made." He smirked upon seeing her reaction.

"It was supposed to be a rhetorical question, genius."

He chuckled. "Whatever, Leaf, I still want that chicken soup and orange juice though. Go on, I'll let you know when I get my temperature."

With that, she left and he smirked. _'Oh Leafy, you can so cute sometimes.'_

~(:

"No, Mist, I wanted Oreos with milk, not regular cookies," Ash whined.

Misty huffed out a sigh in frustration. "Well too bad, Ash. You only have these in the kitchen and I'm not going to go the store to get it for you. Just suck it up and eat it."

"But Misty," he whined again. "How am I going to feel better if I have to eat something I don't want to?"

The teen shot him a glare and reached for her mallet. Upon seeing it, Ash had a quick change in mind. "You know what," he started, "I think I'll just eat this."

"Yeah, you go do that." She watched him eat and only one thing was stuck in her mind. "Hey, how did you two even get sick in the first place?" She was simply curious, nothing else. She just needed to know so she and Leaf can hurt the two for ruining their perfectly planned out Saturday.

"Uh, we had some food poisoning." When he saw Misty raising an eyebrow, waiting for more explanation, he continued. "Some fan girls baked us some brownies and since we were really hungry, we had no choice but to have some."

"And you never thought about the ingredients that were used?" she inquired viciously.

Upon hearing the deadly voice, Ash hesitated to answer the recent question. "Uhh, no?"

All it took was that response for Misty to swing the mallet. "You two are the most stupid teens I've ever met. Now let me check your temperature." After a while she checked and placed the thermometer back down. "One hundred and three point five degrees," she announced.

"DOES THAT MEAN I'M GOING TO DIE?" Ash exclaimed. "I've never had that high of a fever before! Call the ambulance, Mist!"

Misty had to take a swing with the mallet again to shut him up. "No, Ash," she exasperated. "You are not going to die, so stop overreacting, okay? You just have a fever."

"Can a fever grow into something that can kill you?" he inquired.

She sighed in frustration. "No, Ash, it's not possible. Now eat up and drink your medicine or you're not going to get any better."

"But I don't like the-." He was cut short when he caught a glint in her eyes meaning that she didn't want anymore complaints from him. And with that, he sighed and continued to eat his cookies.

After he took his medicine, Ash was finally taking his nap. Misty was attempting to help him clean his room since there was no way he would recover faster with such a messy room. She noticed him tossing and turning so she tried to calm him down. When he was calmed down, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Then she subconsciously kissed him.

~(:

"The stupid jerk doesn't even have oranges," Leaf murmured to herself as she searched mindlessly through the fridge. "Ugh, forget it, I'm just gonna pour him a glass of orange juice he already has in here."

She went back to the pot to check on the soup and jumped slightly when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She was only annoyed when it was the least person she wanted to see. "You should be in bed, Gary." Leaf then proceeded to guide him to the chair. "Did you check your temperature yet?"

He nodded. "Yeah, a hundred and one point one degree. Just a slight fever, I guess."

She placed the glass of orange juice down in front of him and proceeded to get the soup. "I don't care. I have to take care of you, so eat up. What time is your grandfather coming home, anyway?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, why?"

"Because I have to go shopping for the soccer banquet tomorrow," she answered. "I was supposed to get to go get it today but I guess now I can't."

The soccer banquet was held annually after soccer season and since soccer was over, Leaf, being captain, had to attend.

"What's wrong with just wearing something from before?" he suggested.

"Because most of my dresses don't fit anymore," she explained. "Whatever, I'll just borrow something from Misty then." She sat down next to him, sighed, and pouted.

Gary then leaned in closer to her, surprising the brunette. He locked eyes with hers and pecked her lips. He leaned back, only to see an incredulous look on her face. He smirked. "You weren't expecting it, were you?"

Leaf's face grew red as she looked away. "Of course not, you idiot. What were you thinking? You're sick and you just kissed me, what the hell?"

Gary simply laughed. "You're cute when you're mad, do you know that?" This made her blush again. "Besides, look at me, do I look sick to you?"

She studied his face for a while when it hit her. She gasped and was about to slap him when he caught her arms, smirking. "What the hell, Gary?" she shrieked. "Why would you lie like that?"

He smiled and slowly released her arms when it looked like she had calmed down. "Because I wanted to spend the day with you."

"You could've just told me, stupid."

"But would you have agreed?" he retorted. She stayed silent. "My point exactly. I'm sorry I had to lie, but you were always gone so I had to think to think of something to spend some time with you."

Leaf couldn't help but smile. "Aw, Gary, you could've asked nicely." She hugged him. "But the next time you pull a stunt like this again, you're dead."

He simply nodded.

"Wait, does that mean that Ash is faking it too?" she asked curiously.

Gary shook his head. "Nope, he's actually sick. He thinks it's from the brownies from yesterday but he's really got the flu, so Misty better be careful."

**NEXT DAY**

"'It's just food poisoning', he said," Misty mimicked Ash. The aforementioned teen stood before her, laughing shakily.

"I didn't know, honestly!" he defended.

"Ash Ketchum, you are so dead."

~(:

**Yeah, I'm tired and I have yet to read the next chapter Of Mice and Men for English. Sigh, I am going to cry tonight and tomorrow. On the bright side, it Memorial Day so three day weekend! **

**Anyway, here you go, Cerulean Leader! As you can see, I don't work so well with these two but I tried so I hope you liked it! C: **

**OOH, GUYS, I HAS A NEW STORY IDEA SO CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE AND FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR TOO. PM ME AND I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU :D **

**Oh, and don't forget to review. Tell me how I did and such. AHAHA, not much to say, so byee! **


End file.
